Talk About Books
by Arianna555
Summary: This is just a basic AU does Rory want to be with Jess, not Dean thing. At first, Rory's with Dean. But is Luke's nephew different than everyone thinks he is? Old idea I know, but I'm gonna make it different. Literati, of course. [long discont.]
1. You don't get paid for talking

Talk About Books

Chapter 1 – You don't get paid for talking

Disclaimer: I don't own: Gilmore Girls, anything to do with Gilmore Girls, any books, any authors, or any movies referred to in this fic. The "Christian Service Society" or whatever is completely made up. If, somewhere, there is a society of the same name, I had no idea when I wrote this!

A/N: I was going to finish my other fics before I started a new one, but… I was looking through my old notebooks, filled with different stories and stuff, and I found this. I had written part of the first chapter, on a different premise, before I started Believe Me, I'll Be There, and I ended up continuing that one instead. But now I have a new idea, so: this is just a basic AU Rory/Jess thing. It's in Rory's POV, and it starts with her being with Dean. Jess has been in Stars Hollow for a reasonably short amount of time, and they're sort of friends. And stuff happens, and… I know this idea has been used a million times, but I'm hoping I can make this different, original, etc. I don't _exactly_ have it planned out, but sort of. If people like it, I'll definitely keep writing. If not, I might make it a 2 or 3-chapter thing or something, but I hate not finishing fics I've started, and I need lots of stuff to do this summer. lol. So—hope you like it; please tell me what you think! I'm making an attempt to make Jess more "Jess" in this one. We'll see. lol. Sorry for the long A/N, and I think the next chapter will be longer!  ~Arianna 

I was sitting at Luke's, reading deToqueville's Democracy in America, waiting for Lane. Then the door flew open, and she ran inside.

"Rory!"

"Hey, Lane. What is it?"

She sat in the chair next to mine and started talking. "My mom is hiring this Christian Service Society or something like that to clean the antique store. They're doing projects like this to earn money to donate to charities, so my mom gets an idea: let's get them to clean our house too, because your closet hasn't been cleaned in years, etc. etc. etc. Therefore, I need help and a place to store my CD's."

I smiled. "Sure, we've got plenty of room. Do I get to listen to them too?"

"Anything! Thank you!"

"Sure. Do you have time to order anything?" I asked.

She looked at her watch. "No, not really. I have to be home in approximately four minutes."

"I guess you'd better go."

"Yeah. See ya later, Rory."

"Bye!" I called. I opened my book and went back to reading. Then I heard footsteps on Luke's stairs and looked up.

"Jess. Pour the coffee," Luke told him without looking up. Jess picked up the pot of coffee and came over to my table.

"Coffee?" he said. Even after only this long, he had to know the answer to that.

"Of course."

"Democracy in America, huh?"

"Yeah."

"He makes some interesting points, but I'm not sure I agree," Jess remarked. I had thought Jess just wanted to ask about coffee. But if he wanted to discuss what I was reading, I was fine with that. I didn't know anyone else who would.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "The idea of one person speaking up, despite what everyone else thinks, is what America is based on."

"Even if it's unusual?"

"Uh huh."

"That's what I think," Jess agreed. "Though it can be hard to remember that in this town."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever heard anyone disagree in Stars Hollow?" I tried to interrupt, but he wouldn't let me right then. "Stage a protest? Go on strike?"

I grinned. I could only remember one protest in almost seventeen years. Jess had a point there. "So it's not New York."

"No, it is not."

"Do you miss it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't care." I knew he did care, one way or another. Of course, caring about anything would ruin his reputation. I let it go.

"Okay, whatever."

"Something wrong?" Jess asked.

"Oh no." We both sat there, quiet, uncomfortably, for a while. "So what are _you_ reading?" I asked Jess.

He looked relieved to have something else to talk about. "I just finished Northanger Abbey for the…fifth time. Any recommendations?"

"You're asking me?" I knew he knew I loved books. I just…I guess I…didn't expect Jess to ask, that's all.

"Who else would I ask?" So Jess did think I was good for something. I wasn't sure just then if that thought was maybe…unfair. Maybe I didn't know him well enough to think that.

"I don't know. I thought you thought you'd read everything I had."

"Maybe," he replied.

I paused. "Tried The Fountainhead?"

"Tell me you're joking."

"Of course not!"

"I'm not a fan of politics."

"You don't have to be!" I protested.

"Yeah right."

"So you haven't read everything I have," I said.

"I started it!"

"No way."

He held up his hands. "Forget I said anything."

"Okay, fine."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't."

"Huh."

"Jess!" Luke yelled from across the room. "You're not earning anything doing that!"

Jess glanced at me. "Guess I have to work."

"Yeah…"

"See you around," he said.

"See ya," I replied. Realizing I had told my mom I'd be home soon, I got up and left the diner. I had gone a couple blocks when I ran into someone.

"Rory?"

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey. You going home?"

I nodded.

"See you tomorrow then." He leaned down; kissed me. I kissed him back, quickly.

"Bye, Dean," I called, and continued walking home. I wasn't entirely sure if he was staring after me. Maybe he was.

I used to know, whenever he was. Why didn't I now?

Why didn't I care like I used to?

I guessed it was probably that when I first started dating Dean, I was so excited—he was my first boyfriend.

As I walked home, I felt like someone was watching me, though. Maybe from the diner. But I didn't turn around to look; decided not to think about it.


	2. The two are different

Talk About Books

Chapter 2 – The two are different

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, any books, any movies, or any authors or colleges.

A/N: I'm finally starting to get more ideas for this, so more should be up soon. Hopefully at _least_ one more update this week. The phrase 'Rory cameras' belongs to Angel Monroe. I just really wanted to use it, but she gets all credit! I used it a little differently than she did though. I saw it in her story "A Whole New World," which by the way is GREAT! Hope you like this! ~Arianna

Dean called me the next day and asked if I would meet him at Luke's later. I agreed immediately, told my mom, and left the house.

When I got to the diner, Dean wasn't there yet. Luke wasn't around either. I sat at the counter to wait.

Someone placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Jess?"

"That's me."

"Wow, two syllables."

"I try."

"Right."

"Waiting for your mom?" he asked casually.

"Uh, no. I'm waiting for Dean."

"Right." Jess looked at the clock. "He's late."

"How do you know I'm not early?" I countered.

"Because you're never early."

"Except to school."

"Except to school," Jess agreed. He said it like it was a fact; like he knew it for sure. And I would have protested, except he was right. I just kind of stared at him, wondering. Then I heard the door open and turned around to see Dean come in.

"Hey, sorry I'm—" he said, realizing that I'd been talking to Jess. I got up to greet him, and he leaned down to kiss me.

We sat together at a table, but I saw Dean glare at Jess as we did.

"You okay?" I said.

Dean looked as if he was about to say something, but thought better of it. "I'm fine."

"Okay." I didn't know what to say to him. I found myself unconsciously looking up at the counter. Jess was working, but he didn't meet my eyes. I didn't expect him to…but I noticed that he didn't.

"Rory?" Dean said.

"Have you ever had chicken rice soup?"

"What?" I couldn't blame him for being confused at that.

"Because it could be like chicken noodle, but sometimes it's not."

"You do realize that this is completely irrelevant," Dean pointed out.

"You can't know, I guess."

"No. You can't." He had given up persuading me to talk about something normal, which was wise with a Gilmore.

"Rice would make the soup different, though. Noodles have a different texture," I observed.

"Either you need coffee or you've had too much."

"Probably both."

"Probably," Dean agreed. "Listen, I have to go. I just wanted to see you. I'll call you."

"Okay," I replied. He kissed me goodbye and left the diner.

I glanced down at the table. Jess glanced up at me. I still didn't look up.

"If you wanna see the difference between the two soups, I can get you some of each," he suggested.

"You were listening," I accused.

"Kinda hard to ignore."

"Really."

"You don't hear people discussing chicken soup too often."

"How unusual," I remarked.

"I concur."

"I'll…I'll see you around," I said, getting up.

"Yeah." He went on wiping the counter.

I wandered over to the bookstore. And being me, Rory Gilmore, I couldn't just look around and leave. I was there for a few hours, picking up books, reading, and putting them back. Staring up at shelves I couldn't reach.

After a while of aimless searching, carrying a few novels with me, I saw someone I knew. Someone with dark hair and familiar brown eyes, standing in the literature section.

"Hey," I said.

Jess looked up. "Hey, Rory."

"What are you reading?" I asked curiously.

He held it up. "Humboldt's Gift." I read the title. "You haven't read it? It's great."

"I've read it, I just don't own it," he replied.

"There aren't many books like it…with the main characters as a poet and a novelist and everything…"

"Yeah," he said shortly.

I took a book off the shelf and started reading the back cover. "Jess?" I said suddenly.

"What?'

"How…how did you know I wasn't early?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I just knew."

"You just knew," I said sarcastically. "You'll have to enlighten me. I wanna be psychic too."

Jess gave in. "You just…you're not the kind of person to keep anyone waiting unless you really don't have a choice. And I know you don't get up that early because you talk loud in the diner." He shrugged. "Anyone in Stars Hollow would know. People have Rory cameras."

"Rory cameras, huh?"

"Yeah," he said innocently, going back to looking at books.

"Care to explain?" I said.

"You know this whole town looks out for you. Everyone likes you. Ask anyone what your favorite thing to do is, what school you go to, whatever, and they'll know."

I frowned. "I can look after myself. And people don't know everything about me!"

"What don't they know, then?"

"How old I was when I read Wuthering Heights…"

"Now that's an important fact." Typical Jess sarcasm.

"Not many people would have known I wasn't early," I said pointedly.

"Well, I did."

"Jess?" I said again.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You aren't acting like it."

"Rory, just…go away."

I stepped back, hurt. "Why?"

He didn't answer.

"This is taking monosyllabic to a new level!" I said furiously.

"Don't yell. They've got the Rory cameras in here too."

"Jess!"

"You don't have to be in here. You've got your books. Go back to Dean!"

About ten things I could say ran through my mind, but I didn't use any of them. My eyes filled with tears, but I wasn't gonna cry. I turned around, setting the books I was holding on a nearby table with a crack of cardboard hitting wood.

I walked home, still not crying, but incredibly close.

I had Dean…I didn't need to cry over what Jess had said. Right?

Was there some rule that your boyfriend had to be everything?

I hated fighting with my friends. 


	3. There 'cause we're friends

Talk About Books

Chapter 3 – There 'cause we're friends

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, nor do I own any books, movies, colleges, etc.

A/N:  Sorry this has taken SO long! I've written up to chapter…6 on this story, so more should be up soon—I have tons of typing to do! But all my fics should be updated soon! Hope you like this! FYI, I know Jess is getting a little OOC. But this is how I think he really is…they ruined his character in S3! Okay, that's another story. Lol. Thanks to everyone at S-H.org who gave me ideas for this story, and thanks for all the great reviews!! Hope you like this.    ~Arianna

I went to bed that night, still upset about the fight I'd had with Jess, not to mention confused about why he'd suddenly yelled at me. I didn't get it; it didn't make sense at all. I thought we'd been getting to really be friends… And of course, I wouldn't be able to tell Dean why I was upset.

Mom woke me up the next morning, saying—yelling—"Luke's! Luke's! Coffee coffee coffee!"

"Mom?" I said sleepily.

"Get up, Rory!"

"I'm getting up," I replied, lying back down.

"Rory!"

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." This time I actually did. "Hey Mom, wanna try something new today?" 

"Something new?"

"Like Al's for breakfast. Maybe today he'll actually have pancakes…"

"Rory?" Mom said, looking worried. "Remember? Luke's? Al's coffee is horrible. Terrible. Awful. I may suffer from shock if we go to Al's for breakfast!"

"Maybe it'll be better," I said lamely. I didn't want to see Jess yet. I wasn't sure if I'd yell at him. If I'd say something I would regret. And if Dean were there, that would make it twice as bad.

But why was I so upset over this? Why did I suddenly feel like I had to hide everything from Dean? I sighed. I hated this.

"Rory?" Mom asked, now genuinely concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I gave up.

"Sure?" I nodded. "We don't have to go to Luke's. I can—"

"It's okay!" I interrupted. "I'll go, let's go." I had made up my mind. I dressed in jeans and a blue shirt and got my denim jacket. "Ready."

"Okay then…" We walked over to the diner. I kept my head down, staring at the floor, wondering in the back of my mind if Jess was there now.

He was. Why wouldn't he be? He probably thought the same thing I did, right? That I had Dean…and since I had Dean—so Jess and I had a fight, big deal. But I couldn't help feeling like it was a big deal.

And now I was in the diner, and Jess was in the diner. I really hoped Dean's mom had made breakfast this morning. Because he'd notice the tension, and then he'd think…

Mom and I sat down, me carefully avoiding everyone's eyes, especially Jess' and Luke's.

"Hey, Rory," Mom said again, "are you really okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I am." She looked at me strangely for a moment; went back to deciding between eggs and waffles. I decided on pancakes.

The door opened, and I instinctively turned around to see who it was.

It was Dean. _Everything bad always happens at once!_ But I wasn't supposed to be thinking that! Dean was my boyfriend; he loved me and I loved him. So I was supposed to be glad to see him… _But that's not it_, I reasoned. _I just don't wanna hurt our relationship._ The other side of my mind whispered, _It's because you had a fight with another guy…_ I wanted to tell my mind to shut up.

Dean walked over. "Hey, Rory."

"Hey," I said, smiling weakly. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Can I sit down?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Sure." He took the other chair next to me. I kept my head down, trying to be unobtrusive.

"Oh, I still have to read that assignment," Dean remembered, half to himself.

"What is it?" I asked, interested.

"It's part of Democracy in America, by…by Detaq—I don't remember," he admitted.

"DeToqueville," I supplied. My eyes stung, but I couldn't quite explain why. I glanced up suddenly and saw that Jess, who had been staring fixedly at the counter since I'd gotten there, was now looking up—his gaze focused somewhere around Dean and me.

I froze, uncomfortable.

"Rory?" Dean said.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly, with my best fake smile.

"Right…" He knew something was going on.

"Really," I told him. "I've just got a lot of work and everything…"

"Okay. You wanna order?"

I pretended to grin. "Yeah." I looked up cautiously; then went to the opposite side of the counter from Jess. "Hey, Luke?"

He looked up from what he was writing. "Pancakes and coffee?"

"You got it," I answered.

"Just coffee for me," Dean said.

"Coming right up." Luke handed them to us.

We went back to sit down. As I did, I stole a quick glance at Jess. He was leaning against the counter, a book open in front of him. I couldn't quite see the title. _Forget it_, I told myself. Hadn't he told me to go back to Dean? But…why had he said that? It just—it just hadn't sounded like Jess.

"Any new movies out?" I asked casually.

"I don't think so. I mean, not any I'd want to see."

"Me neither," I agreed. "So are we doing anything today?" I didn't really feel like it, but I guessed I wouldn't mind.

"Well, I have to work today," Dean said apologetically. "If I don't, Taylor says he'll suspend my paycheck for a month—"

"It's okay. I can…work."

"Have fun," he said, smiling. He kissed me goodbye and left. I finished my pancakes, glanced quickly again at Jess, who was still reading, and then I left too. My mom had left to check something at the Inn during my conversation with Dean.

I didn't actually have anything to do, so, yet again, I wandered over to the bookstore. I had been looking around for a few minutes when Jess came in.

He walked over to the section I was at, and something snapped. 

"Where are you gonna tell me to go now?" I said angrily. "Or is it just gonna be 'go away'? Or is there something different this time?"

He winced. "It isn't."

"Isn't what?" I demanded.

"Any of those."

"Really."

"Uh…listen…"

"What?" I said, softer this time.

"I'm…" He turned away, glancing over the shelves. I didn't say anything, knowing this was hard for him. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "What I said—I didn't mean it.  I was just…thinking about something else, and I…I guess I took it out on you…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"Rory—"

"Listen, let's forget it. I'm not mad." 

"Huh."

I smiled. "Not anymore."

"Okay, good." He still looked kind of sad.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know…you might not wanna talk about it…but you're my friend, and…I care about you. And if you need me, I'm here."

"Okay," Jess said softly. "Um…thanks." I smiled slightly, and then I suddenly reached out and hugged him. He was pretty surprised, but he kinda hugged me back for a second.

And then, over his shoulder, out the window, I saw Dean, looking horrified. He stalked away. I was so shocked for a second, I didn't move. Then I pulled away from Jess and started running after Dean. He ignored me. After a few blocks, I stopped, defeated, crying.

"Rory?" someone said. I turned to face Jess. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"What…what happened?"

I couldn't talk normally; I was crying too hard. "I saw Dean and he's mad and I ran but it didn't work and I don't know…"

"Oh—I'm sorry," he said, his hands in his pockets, looking away.

"It's not your fault," I said, wiping my eyes. "It's mine. He's never gonna…"

"You wanna…" He shook his head, unsure of what to say. I suddenly found myself hugging Jess again. He put his arms around me, trying to comfort me. "Hey…it'll…you guys will get back together," he said awkwardly.

"How do you know?"

"I…I just know. Wanna go to Luke's?"

"No," I said, letting go of Jess. "Everyone will know I cried, and I don't want to answer their stupid questions."

"That I understand." Jess grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Uh…you okay?"

"Better. Sort of. Thanks."

"Okay."

"You want to go back to the bookstore?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." We started walking, together. As we headed to the bookstore, we passed Luke's. I hurried past, so no one in the diner would see me. "Hey, Jess?" I said, when he'd caught up. "Could you…maybe…"

"Get you some coffee?" He went in.

"Thanks," I said as he handed it to me. We continued. "Um, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't…you know…tell anyone what happened, will you?  I really don't want anyone else to know."

"I won't."

"Thanks." I looked up at him. "I really appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?"

"You being there. Letting me cry, not telling anyone. Getting me coffee."

Jess shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I owe you…"

"You're doing this just because you owe me?"

"No…"

"Go on, I won't tell anyone," I promised. Seeing his skeptical glance, I added, "Really, no one."

"Well—you said you'd be there. And you're…you're my friend. And I thought you needed that."

"I did." This was the Jess that nobody else knew. And I really _liked_ him. It kind of scared me.

We got to the bookstore and went inside. Jess looked at me for a second, saying again, "You okay?"

I wasn't sure. "Not really. Sort of. I just…don't know what to do."

"Me neither," he said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it," I said firmly.

"Do—do you really love him?"

"What?"

"Just wondering," Jess said quickly, and went back to looking for books.

"Right now," I said honestly, "I don't really know." Neither of us knew what to say after that. We kept searching for books, more together than separately, in a comfortable silence.

It was nice there. Me. Books. And Jess. And for some reason, I didn't feel so awful. Just unsure. And confused, a little. And safe, somehow.


	4. Courage to call

Talk About Books

Chapter 4 – Courage to call

Disclaimer: I don't own: GG, any books, movies, colleges, etc.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm sorry this has taken so long…I've written tons of "Run to the Bridge" too, and I have no time to type it…(That's actually my favorite of the fics I'm working on right now.) I hope you like this! So, on with the chapter!  ~Arianna

Eventually, I said goodbye to Jess and walked home.

_What can I do?_ I kept thinking. I didn't see how I could explain to Dean and get him to listen. But it was nothing, right? I had just been hugging a friend. A friend who happened to be another guy…

Jess had been so cool about it all. He'd comforted me and everything. And he'd let me cry, and he'd gotten me coffee. And he had known I wanted coffee. Who else would have known that? Besides my mom, of course…well, he did work in the diner…

He was a great guy who loved to read…_Stop! You have a boyfriend!_ A boyfriend who was furious with me. I had to apologize…for what? I had to say something. I felt bad about what had happened. But I didn't regret it. Not really.

Mom still wasn't home. I sat on the couch and grabbed Eudora Welty's short stories from the side table. But I kept feeling guilty.

Finally, I picked up the book and found the telephone.

_I can do this._ I started dialing Dean's number. And then hung up. What if Dean actually answered it? Truthfully, I didn't want to talk to him right now. But I could leave a message, I guess…

He was probably working now. And if he wasn't…I didn't think I deserved to be yelled at. Had I really done anything wrong? Dean just hated Jess…I could deal with it, though. _I think._ I picked up the phone, and this time I dialed the whole number.

It was the message machine, luckily.

"Um, hi, Dean," I said nervously. "It's Rory…I just…wanted to say—it wasn't what you thought, really. I'd like a chance to explain…I'm sorry you're mad. But don't jump to conclusions, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry because I know I did but…" I was rambling now. "Please call me back? It wasn't anything, he's my friend, you didn't—" I sighed. "I hope you'll understand. I…I don't know what else to say…Just call back?"

_That was pathetic_, I thought. _Really pathetic. But what I said was true…it was what I thought, mostly…_ I would just have to see if he was still mad. If he actually would let me explain at all. And I'd see what would happen.

I couldn't go out again now. Because if I ran into Jess… So I stayed home, reading.

The phone rang a few hours later.

_Ring!_ He'd be off work by now, wouldn't he?

_Ring!_ But it could be Lane, or my mom.

_Ring!_ I wasn't sure if I could deal with talking to him…but I had asked him to call me back, hadn't I?

_Ring!_ I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Dean…"

"Jumping to conclusions?! What the hell do you mean it wasn't what I thought?"

"I—"

"It wasn't anything? Rory, I saw you hugging Jess! That's enough!"

"He's my friend…" I knew instantly that this was not the right thing to say if my objective was apologizing to Dean. But I wasn't going to lie about that.

"That's not what it looked like," Dean said in a low voice.

"I know, but…just let me explain?"

"I'm listening," he said impatiently.

"Okay, um…we…"

"You and Jess?" Dean didn't sound happy putting those words in the same sentence.

"Uh, yeah. We kind of had a fight before…when we both happened to be in the bookstore. And I was there and he came in and he apologized and we were talking."

"I'm not seeing what this has to do with what I saw."

"Just let me finish!" I said, anxiously. "We were talking and I know I…I just wanted to say I was sorry—"

"But the words 'I'm sorry' were out of the question, right?"

"Dean…" I pleaded.

"You know I hate him!"

"Yeah, I do," I said hesitantly. "I'm sorry for what you thought, I'm sorry… But I don't hate him. I can't. I'm not going to."

"Should have known," he muttered.

"No, listen! You just don't know him."

"I don't want to!"

"Look, he's had a really tough time—"

"And I'm starting to think he deserves it."

"That's not fair," I said angrily.

"What's not fair? That's what I think. I _really_ don't like him, Rory."

"I do," I said softly.

"Fine." Dean hung up. I stared at the phone for a minute, trying not to cry. Where did this leave us? I wasn't sure what had just happened…I wanted to know how mad at me he was…but what he'd said about Jess—it had been mean. And my boyfriend…didn't people always say that friends come first? Why did this have to be so different? 

But I knew. It was Dean. And it was Jess. 

I called Lane, but she was at band practice. Of course, that's not what her mother told me, but I knew she wasn't at an extracurricular church group. She seemed to have come up with yet another good lie.

Then I called my mom's cell phone, but her message involved something about being prone to losing the phone, and I didn't want to leave a message then.

Giving up, I set the phone down and began reading again.

I couldn't do it. I lay back on the couch for a while, thinking.

And then I reached for the phone and dialed Luke's Diner. 

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

He sounded surprised. "Rory?"

"Um, hi."

"Hey," he replied, mildly amused.

"I just called because…nobody was there and I didn't wanna leave a message and—"

"You okay?"

I sighed. "Not really. Maybe. I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I called…I called Dean."

"So—are you guys…"

"No. We're not." For a second, I felt like saying, 'It's because of you! You came here and you were mean and you were nice and you made me like you…' But I didn't. It was stupid. It was a bad idea, it wasn't true…I couldn't. I told him the truth. "I…what he said wasn't fair and—I'm sorry. I say hi and then I start complaining."

"Hey, I'm glad you called."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Always good to have someone to talk to besides Luke." Jess paused. "Uh…you wanna…tell me what happened?"

"I called…and I meant to apologize. But I—we didn't do anything wrong! So…"

"I'm sorry," Jess said in a low voice.

"It isn't your fault! I just…he got mad all over again."

"Rory, I—"

"It's okay!"

"Look, Rory, Luke's yelling at me to get downstairs…"

"Okay. So see you later?"

"Yeah. See ya." I hung up; Jess did too. I didn't know what to think, yet again. And I hated being so confused.

I'd go crazy if I stayed in the house forever. I scribbled a note for my mom, and left, to wander around town.

I passed Doose's Market. I immediately ran directly into Dean.

"Uh, sorry, I—" I said quickly, and started to hurry away, fighting to control myself.

"No, wait—" he said. I looked up, surprised.

"What?" I wasn't about to take back what I'd said. About liking Jess. I'd meant it.

"Rory…I was thinking about what you said." _Now, is that good or bad…?_ "And I know—I know you don't lie," Dean continued. "I mean, that was true, right?"

"It was true," I confirmed, nodding. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, I guess. I…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I whispered, saying it more for—for formality, I guess, than really meaning it. I hadn't been wrong.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you." Dean walked off, and I stared after him. I did feel better.

But before I fell asleep that night, I kept hearing it in my mind: _"Hey, I'm glad you called."_


End file.
